DE 10 2004 041 709 B3 discloses a vehicle comprising a lid automatically opening on the basis of an opening command, wherein the opening command is carried out without a manual actuation of a unlocking/locking mechanism.
DE 10 2006 015 930 A1 discloses a method for automatically opening an element of a motor vehicle. Here, the element is opened when a portable encoder at least carries out a predefined change of position authorizing for automatically opening the element.
DE 10 2006 037 237 A1 describes a method for controlling a door of a vehicle, wherein a movement pattern of a mobile identification sensor is registered relative to the vehicle.
The methods for contactless opening or closing of doors or lids according to prior art on the one hand work inefficient or imprecise and on the other hand cannot ensure that the opening or closing lid or door does not lead to an injury with the authorized operator.